Assaulting Archie
by nsam85
Summary: Archie is in the prison music room playing his guitar when six Ghoulies also enter the room and decide to get revenge for being sent to prison...by him. Takes place in the second episode of season three, Chapter 37:Fortune and Men's Eyes. MAJOR NON-CONSENT. Don't like, Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

He didn't hear the music room door swing open, nor the approaching footsteps. The six shadows stretching across the floor and growing larger was what made him look up. By that time, two guys on each end of those shadows jumped onto the raised floor and moved behind him. Setting down his guitar, Archie rose and looked at the tall dark-haired guy that was clearly the leader. Him and the three others came to a halt and stood in a line in front of Archie spaced a few feet apart. Stories of what could happen in prison to unpopular guys immediately swarmed through his head. Since he wasn't sure what they wanted, he'd try to stay positive since they didn't look menacing…yet.

"What's up guys?" he asked, glancing back and forth between the four in front of him.

"You don't remember us?" the tallest guy who was clearly the leader asked in a deep voice with a smirk.

"S-should I?" Archie asked, hating how his voice quavered while his skin tingled. "Have we met before?

"We were at the drag race the day you called the cops on us." He said, gesturing with his hands, "We're in here because of you."

His heart sank, "Ghoulies." He dropped his gaze, "Crap."

He looked up at the leader, trying to get the nervousness out of his voice, "Look guys, I don't want any trouble. I'm sorry." He finished, shaking his head and peering back at the other two guys.

The leader's smirk deepened as he took a couple of steps forward, "Just do as your told and this should be easier for you. Don't make it harder than it has to be." The leader stopped as the three guys next to him advanced and the two behind grabbed him by the arms.

"Don't touch his face." The leader ordered, folding his arms.

Deciding he wasn't going to be pushed around like this, he raised a leg and kicked it out as the two that griped his elbows dragged him backward. His kick had such force the dark-skinned guy to the right of the leader grunted and stumbled backward. The leaders' face glowered at him darkly. Shaking his head, the leader turned and jogged back to the door they had entered. Archie gave a yelp as he felt his left thigh gripped like a vice. The guy he had kicked was looking at him with something close to rage. Suddenly the whole music room, which had been rather dim in the first place, now became dark enough he could no longer see further than a few yards around him. Another set of hands gripped his right thigh and he was lifted into the air.

"Stupid move Andrews." Came the deep voice of the leader, his voice coming closer.

He couldn't help it, but he felt tears beginning to prickle at the corner of his eyes. His instincts told him he needed to make some noise and break free. Struggling, he kicked out again when he felt his back come into contact with a wall. A guy grunted, and he felt a blow to his stomach that knocked the wind out of him. There was a grinding sound that turned out to be the piano being pushed further away from where it sat. Another clatter came as the piano's bench was placed between the piano and the wall of the room.

With the piano now blocking what was going to take place if someone were open the door, he had no more hope of this not happening. Giving a frustrated cry, he tried to shake his body free. He grunted as his back was slammed onto the piano bench. Trying to fling his arms at his attackers, they were grabbed and pulled down and under the bench. Hands grabbed at his gym shorts as he let out another whimper. Suddenly they were yanked off and he was bare assed. He'd been nude around guys tons of times before, but not like this. There was a pause as the six guys looked down at him, studying his thick ginger pubes and soft uncut dick.

"Not bad." Came from the shorter guy with long hair that had been to the far left of the leader.

"Looks like we've got something in common Andrews." Chuckled the leader, who was now just a couple feet away directly in front of him.

Shoving his sweats down, it was clear the leader wanted Archie to check him out. Refusing to look at the guys junk, he tilted his head away. A vicelike grip clamped down on his head and he was forced to peer back toward the leader. Not wanting to give in, he closed his eyes, then let out a howl as he felt his nuts gripped tightly. Knowing what the guy wanted, he opened his eyes to look. The leader was uncut like him and was quite a bit bigger as well. Even as he looked the cock began to stiffen.

Looking around, he noticed the other guys pushing down their sweats and shorts as well. Each one of them was already getting hard. The big dark-skinned guy he had kicked was pumping his thick cock, peering at him with savage joy. Shuffling forward, the guy grinned down at him, slapping his cock against Archie's thigh. Archie shook his head pleadingly. But even as he did so he knew he'd get no mercy. Biting his lip, he stared at the faces leering down at him, hoping to find a spark of reluctance.

When he saw none, tears began to trickle down his cheeks as he murmured "No, no, no, no…" in a last-ditch effort to stop them.

They laughed, making his humiliation even worse. He jumped as the tallest guy, the one who had grabbed his right elbow from behind reached down and pulled at his flaccid uncut dick. His body was too scared and shocked to get aroused, even though it was clear that was the intent of the act. The skinny guy with dreadlocks that had grabbed his other elbow moved in from behind. Dreadlocks bounced his dick over Archie's forehead then slapped it against his nose. There was a chorus of sniggers at this. Archie felt his skin burn with shame.

The leader was now slowly pumping his own dick as the big dark-skinned guy dropped lower so his dick was aimed at Archie's entrance. Shuffling a little closer, the guy slapped his cock on Archie's furry nuts, then slid down them. Archie felt a wet line of precum on his nuts from the guys cock as it slid even lower. This close, he could tell it was massive, with a thick mushroom head and a shaft that curved to the right, surrounded by densely curled pubes. Dreadlocks slapped his cock at Archie's lips, giving him a clear command. The head was large, but the shaft was relatively skinny and long. Shaking his head, he tried to bite at it.

There was a pause, "You try that again, "said the leader in a deep, menacing voice, "and we're just gunna go straight into you…no preparation…nothing." He gripped at Archie's nuts and squeezed again, "Then we're gunna let everyone know how much you love getting your ass pounded. With no chick around here, I'm sure you'll get a lot of visitors everywhere you go."

Letting out a sob and a yell of pain, he looked back up at Dreadlocks' cock slapping at his lips, "Kay, "he croaked, his voice shaking with the thought of being used as the resident bitch.

"Suck it faggot." Growled Dreadlocks, his voice higher than Archie had expected.

Opening his mouth, he reluctantly took the head in. The guy moaned deeply and began to thrust into his mouth slowly. Below, he felt his legs being lifted into the air. Closing his eyes, he tried to focus on the cock in his mouth. At this angle, Archie's nostrils picked up on the must of Dreadlocks nuts sweat. Hating to admit it, he had always liked the odor. Even as he realized this, his ass cheeks were pulled apart hastily, and felt fingers probing at him. A finger actually hit the mark and he instinctively jerked away.

They all stopped again and tightened their grips on his limbs, then resumed what they were doing without talking. The tall guy lifted his hand away from Archie's cock that had refused to harden and shuffled closer to his mouth. Stretch used his cock to slap Dreadlocks' cock out of the way. Without waiting, he pushed his cock into his mouth, making Dreadlocks grumble and take a step back to lean against the wall, as if watching a show. Wiry hairs on Stretch's sac tickled his right cheek as he began to thrust into his open mouth rhythmically.

"This isn't to make it easier on you." Said the dark-skinned guy from below, "but to make it feel better to me."

Archie heard a spitting sound, then felt wetness spray into his hairy crack. Fingers pushed into him a couple times. The fingers retreated, and Archie felt something nudging at his hole. He let out an anguished shout as the cock thrust into him. Forgetting about the dick in his mouth, he nearly bit down on it. Luckily Stretch had pulled it out and was about to thrust back in when Archie closed his mouth. Stretch began to reach down toward Archie's crotch, mostly likely to squeeze Archie's nuts when the leader reached out and grabbed his hand and shook his head. As Stretch opened his mouth to argue, the leader glared at him.

"It wasn't intentional dude. Jimmy shoved his dick into him. That's gotta be…" He grinned as Jimmy gave a particularly hard thrust into Archie." painful."

After a moment of glaring, Stretch dropped his gaze and hands with a nod, "Right."

The guys laughed as Archie struggled and let out sharp gasps from the assault on his ass. The guy didn't pound into him very fast, but the size of his cock made it feel like he was about to split open. Another guy shuffled forward and pushed his cock into Archie's mouth. Stretch gave a grumble that sounded just like Dreadlocks as he was pushed out of the way. Taking Stretch's spot was the guy that was standing right next to the leader. Baby faced, the guys' dick was rather small in both length and width. He noticed there wasn't a lot of hair surrounding his groin either.

Archie let out a moan as he felt something press at his prostate.

"Looks like you hit it just right Jimmy." Laughed the leader.

"He's so fucking tight, dude." Jimmy moaned, his voice shaking.

"Let me have a turn." Said the voice of the tall guy, Stretch, who had shuffled between Archie and the back wall after Baby-Face had pushed him out of the way.

"He's all yours Nick." Grunted Jimmy with a last savage thrust.

Stretch, shifted into Jimmy's spot. The leader shuffled towards Archie's head as Jimmy grabbed his left thigh. Dreadlocks took the spot where Stretch had been, grabbing his right thigh and lifted it into the air. Archie's ass was no longer seated on the bench as the guy aimed for his hole. The long-haired guy that had been standing on the other side of Baby Face when they first came into the room had been crouching close to the floor, holding Archie's arms under the piano tried to scoot closer to the wall. Losing his grip on Archie's sweaty arms, he tipped forward, actually making the bench wobble. Even as Archie pulled his arms apart, hands quickly clamped down on them again. Letting out a frustrated growl, he bucked his hips up, trying to find an escape.

From somewhere, he heard a knocking that made them all stop. Archie struggled and tried to push free with renewed effort. His arms were gripped even tighter from below, and he felt something actually wrapping his hands together, so he couldn't move. Archie guessed it was some sort of rope because suddenly Tippy rose with his hands free, using them to stroke his short, but fat cock. There was no further sound that came from the direction of the music room door. Feeling his heart sink, Archie would just have to ride this ordeal out with no help.

Suddenly Stretch shoved into him harshly, making Archie shriek with surprise and pain. It was loud enough that it warranted the use of something getting stuffed into his open mouth. He wrinkled his nose at the foul taste. Tilting his head to the left, he noticed the leader had taken his sweats completely off and had shoved the crotch of them into his crying mouth. Stabs of pain lanced through his body as Stretch thrust into him with a high rate of speed, though he didn't go very far.

With his mouth no longer open to use, his captors began to slap his chest and spit out insults to occupy their time. Dreadlocks went as far as spitting in his face. He let out a scream as he felt his left ass cheek slapped so hard he was sure it was bleeding. There was laughter that made it all even worse. The only thing he was thankful for was that they couldn't really see just how much he was screwing up his face to keep from sobbing. Stretch slowed and looked down at him with sympathy, giving Archie a faint hope. Then giving him a sneer, he thrust into him slowly and deeply three or four times before coming to a halt.

"Next." Said the leader, "Go for it Mark."

Dreadlocks smirked at him as he shoved Stretch out of the way. Dreadlock's cock was rather skinny, but long. Without pausing, Stretch grabbed at Archie's right thigh and kept it the air. Still grinning, Dreadlocks tilted his hips and slowly pushed inside him. Like Jimmy, his thrusting went deep and slow. His dreadlocks swung around his face as he continued his assault, slowly beginning to speed up. Movement caught his eye and the leader was suddenly looking upside down at him. His smile was cruel and cold. His long fingers pumped his uncut dick right over Archie's face. Like the others, the leader had thick pubes, but much more than the others. Long, black, and curly, they covered his groin and even onto his low hanging nut sac.

"Slap em with it Ted." Encouraged Tippy, who was still stroking his short and fat cock leaning against the wall.

"You think he'd like it if I came all over his face Mike?" the Leader asked, dipping his hips and pumping his big cock slowly, slapping it against Archie's nose.

"Look at that." Said the voice he associated with Jimmy. "The fuckers' hard."

"Holy shit!" laughed Stretch.

Face burning with shame, Archie felt sick as he tried to look away.

"Shoot your load on his pretty face dude." Said Dreadlocks, pumping away into Archie's ass.

"Nah…" said the leader, which apparently was named Ted, "I wanna shoot in his ass."

"Pull those out of his mouth." commanded Tippy, his voice shaky.

Raising his eyebrows, the leader reached out his left hand and yanked the sweats out of his mouth. Archie opened and closed his mouth, his jaw sore. Tippy took a couple steps forward, his hand squeezing the base of his dick before moving up the shaft and finally the head. Though he couldn't see it, he felt a thick drop of precum land on his right cheek. There was sniggers as Tippy began to thrust his hips, jerking his dick in short quick pumps. He gave a grunt and Archie felt hot cum painting his face and entering his open mouth. The guys howled with laughter as Archie felt his right eye burn as the cum got in it. Face burning, he felt fingers begin to wipe the cum all over his face.

Archie felt his body drop back to the piano bench harshly. Letting out a grunt of pain, he barely had time to lift his head to look at who's turn it was. Baby Face pumped his meat, waiting as Dreadlocks shuffled back between Archie and the wall. Stretch still had a hold of Archie's left thigh, and as Dreadlocks grabbed his right, his ass was lifted back into the air. Letting his head slam back against the piano bench, he felt Baby Face enter him slowly.

Without meaning to, Archie let out a whimper of relief. Baby Face wasn't big at all, and he was thankful for the reprieve. It seemed the others took his cry to mean it hurt even worse. Suddenly, Baby face retreated from him. The others looked at him and it was clear they were surprised he didn't go longer. Shrugging, Baby Face just said he had to stop or he'd cum too quickly. They laughed and nudged him, as if they found the situation to be too cute.

"My turn." Growled Ted, the leader, making their grinning faces curl into something more like eagerness to see how the ginger would handle his cock.

Though he thought he was prepared, the force of the leader slamming into his hole hurt far worse than he could ever imagine. The guys laughed as he pounded into him without mercy. Archie felt his tears begin to leak out of his eyes again as he felt as if his insides were on fire. The sound of his whimpers were almost drowned out by the sound of the leaders nuts slapping against his ass cheeks at such a fast was a jolt as his prostate was brushed. Without meaning to, he let out a low moan that he wished he could have kept in. Archie's cock was hard and on edge. It wouldn't take much before he'd lose it. After another savage thrust, he felt his senses overload as that small muscle was pressed at again. Even without being touched, cum shot out of his own cock, splattering his shirt and even his chin with his seed.

"Holy shit!" a couple of them laughed loudly.

"Look how much this fucker loves getting pounded boys." Cried the leader, his voice shaking.

"Shoot your load in him dude." Urged the others encouragingly.

"Yeah?" he asked, his voice shaking, staring right into Archie's burning eyes

"Do it." Said another chorus of voices.

Suddenly there was a grunt and Archie felt hot, wet heat enter his ass. The pain and humiliation sent a fresh wave of tears down his cheeks as he tried to ignore that there was, even though he wished there wasn't, a bit of pleasure he felt as hot seed filled him. Archie felt like he was sick because of how it made him feel. Though he tried to keep the shock of the pleasure off his face, he was sure the leader noticed. Feeling totally ashamed, he lifted his head up and spat at the leaders smirking face. A glint in his eye, the leader pulled all the way out, then pounded into him savagely. This time Archie couldn't help but bite down on his lip to keep from crying.

"Fuck boys…go at him." the leader said, stepping back with some reluctance.

Archie felt the leaders' thick and spent cock slide out of him. Thick globules of wetness leaked down out of his ass and because of the angle his body was being held, leaked onto his lower back. Archie was sure that the liquid was a mix of semen and his own blood. Suddenly he felt his hands drop to the floor. There was a grunt and he felt his body lifted into a standing position. Hoping this was the end, he made to break free. But hands grabbed him and bent him forward. He was a strong fighter, but five of the guys were able to keep him bent over as the sixth thrust into him from behind.

Letting out a yelp, he knew the one that was fucking him now was Stretch just be the feel of his long cock. Archie felt relief as the smaller cock slammed into him over and over without much pain. Thinking this, he was thankful he could still look at the bright side of-

"Fuck!" Stretch cried, hot seed shooting into Archie's ass.

There was a sound of slapping flesh. For some reason, Archie just knew that Stretch had just high fived someone. A new, even longer cock slammed into him. With short and slow thrusts, Dreadlocks worked his hole, letting out deep grunts while slapping Archie's ass harshly. Though the guy didn't say anything, the deep grunt and sensation of even more hot seed shooting into his ass let Archie know it was almost over. No longer crying, he quit trying to pull away as another cock entered him.

"Hurry up." said the leader, now sounding as if he was bored.

"Gunna fill your fucking hole Andrews." Growled out another guy, but he couldn't place it at first, then realized it was Baby Face by the small dick size.

The guy shook, but Archie didn't feel any more heat enter him. The realization that he just had so much cum inside his ass, he could no longer feel a hot new load fill him, made him sick. His ass was slapped harshly as a fifth cock pushed into him. Unfamiliar with the feel of the cock, Archie guessed it had to be Tippy. Though not long, the thickness stretched his hole enough Archie let out a much louder grunt than the previous dicks that had just entered clamped so tightly on his hips Archie reached back and pried them off his skin. The guys laughed and didn't bother trying to restrain him. The guy shook and pulled out of Archie.

"He's hard again." said the leader, and Archie jumped as a hand wrapped around his cock.

Out of instinct, he thrust into the grip. There was a silence, then a storm of laughter echoed throughout the room. Large hands gripped his hips. Straightening out his back just a bit, Archie looked to the right. Four of the guys were pulling up their sweats as he felt a surge of pain plow into his ass. He let out a cry of surprise as Jimmy pounded him much harder than he did the first time. Ted, the leader was smirking at him, his hand still wrapped around Archie's dick.

"Why are you doing this." Archie croaked out, his voice hoarse.

"Because you needed to learn a lesson. You're lucky we don't' fucking kill you dude." He smirked, eyes cold and calculated.

"Shit!" cried Jimmy with a last slam.

Archie could just barely feel a bit of heat enter him. Shaking, Archie dropped his hands to his knees and shook. Closing his eyes, he didn't want to see the others face when he came again. There was a slap and he opened his eyes. Biting his bottom lip so hard he felt blood ooze out, he grunted and thrusted into the leaders' hand as he came. The guys came closer and looked at him. Feeling shame, he stumbled away from them. Turning, he bent over and heaved as he purged his stomach, then fell to his ass.

"Might have to do this again…it was fun." Said a voice as the sound of footsteps began to fade into the distance.

"What about?" asked the voice he associated with as Stretch.

"Oh, "chuckled the leader darkly, "right."

Footsteps approached him and halted. Barely lifting his head, he looked up into the leaders jeering face. Without a word, he reached down and yanked each shoe off of Archie's feet. Straightening out, he lifted a hand and gave him a salute, then ran back toward the other five guys as they waited at the music room door. Their exiting laughter echoed around the room, and deep into his consciousness. Groaning, he peered down at his socks in a state of stunned disbelief. Archie could feel the amount of seed in his ass as he pushed himself to his feet, making him feel sick. But he refused to cry, giving them satisfaction that he'd been broken.

Standing in a low crouch, he looked at his surroundings in a at the piano, he noticed his shorts draped over it. Aching like mad, he shuffled his way over to them. As his legs moved jerkily, he felt a line of liquid run down the inside of his right thigh before it soaked into his sock. Ignoring his instinct to look at what he was sure to be a mixture of semen and blood, he lifted his shorts up and shook them out. Sliding them on, he rose to his full height and gave a couple of deep, calming breathes.

"This isn't over." He growled.


	2. Archie's Revenge

"I just saw him pass by my cell." Archie whispered to Joaquin, peering around the corner as Ted pressed into locker room to the showers.

"We need to wait until after he showers." He cautioned Archie, a glint in his eye that looked way too eager.

"Why can't we just do it now?" he asked, still feeling guilty and nervous about what they were about to do.

"He'll be clean after his shower…he won't have enough time to clean himself after what we do to him…he'll have to just go to bed with jizz up his hole." He grinned savagely.

"You're dark dude." Archie couldn't help it, though he felt a stirring below.

"At least he's not gunna be used like you were. How many loads did you have up your ass? Didn't you also have it all over your face too?" he challenged.

Ted had been the leader of a group of five other boys from the Ghoulies that had cornered Archie in the music room. There, they had raped him violently for his role in getting them arrested in the first place. That hadn't been a fun experience…and all those times he had to blow Ted after didn't make him feel any better. At least Archie only had to service Ted and not the rest of his friends.

Gritting his teeth, he didn't bother to reply. There came a chuckle from the man. Glancing back at him, Archie had a mind to knock the smirk off the mans' face. Slowly, Archie made his way down the hall toward the shower room doors. He gave a tiny grunt as he felt a hand palm his ass. Turning, he glared at Joaquin. Seeming to not take the hint, the hand slid up his ass cheek and onto his lower back.

"Dude." He growled softly.

"I'm just getting you worked up so when we finally confront the bastard you can really go to town." Joaquin explained in a quick and low voice.

The hand continued up his back and rubbed his left shoulder. Biting his lip, Archie turned his head angrily away and looked back at the door. He knew the mans explanation was crap, that he just wanted to feel him up. But as he heard the sound of a shower turn on through the door, he immediately ignored the way he was fondled. Shuffling closer, Joaquin pressed tighter against Archie's body. Heat crept up his neck as the hand reached around and pressed against his belly.

"That's enough." He hissed but didn't bother stopping him as the hand went lower.

Deciding to enter the shower room, he pushed through the door as he felt the hand begin to reach into his pants. There was a disappointed huff from behind. Ignoring the noise, he slowly followed the line of benches until the room curved off to the right. Coming to a halt, he peered around the corner and could barely see Ted as the hot water made the space thick with fog. Again he felt the presence press up against him. This time when the hand reached into his pants, he didn't bother stopping him.

"Hmm…"murmured Joaquin.

"Do you want to go first when we get him?" he asked, feeling the man grip his meat.

"I'll hold him first…just don't you know…" he said softly his hand pumping Archie's length.

"Cum?" Archie finished, biting his lip.

"You're uncut dude." The man kissed his neck, one of his fingers wriggling into the opening of his foreskin.

"None of that." He warned, tilting his body away from the kiss.

"Come on." Joaquin whined, moving with him.

Getting frustrated, Archie pulled away and nearly tripped over his own feet. The noise was loud enough that the foggy figure in the showers paused and looked their way. Growling, he turned and glared at the man. Joaquin shrugged. Taking a step back, the man tugged off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. Surprisingly, there was no hair on his chest. However, there was a thick treasure trail from his navel that ran below to his crotch. Sweat glistened on him as he took another step back and yanked his pants down and off. Blinking, Archie studied the man.

Rather girthy, Joaquin's hard dick curved sharply to the right. The foreskin was already rolled back, exposing the rather large, purple head. A thick mesh of black pubic hair covered his groin. Below his bobbing cock, a pair of low hanging nuts swung back and forth. Winking Joaquin made his way quickly toward the open doorway.

Feeling a bit stunned, Archie pulled his own shirt off and let if fall to the floor. As he chucked his pants off, his was completely nude. The man looked him up and down, his hand actually reaching out and slapping Archie's hard dick, making it bounce. Unlike the man, Archie's foreskin completely covered the head, even when hard. His thick red bush was just as thick as Joaquin's though. Unable to help it, he chuckled and took a step back as the man reached out and slapped his bobbing dick again.

Face growing serious, the man turned and peered into the foggy chamber. Noticing a towel on the floor, Archie got an idea. Grabbing it he looked up and noticed Joaquin taking a step into the shower room. Reaching out, Archie patted his arm. Looking back, the man waited as Archie dug his fingers into part of the frayed fabric. Without much effort he was able to rip it into a long strip. Holding out the strip, he let the man take it. After handing Joaquin a second strip, Archie ripped the towel in half and kept two for himself. Knowing that would be enough for their purposes, he nodded at Joaquin.

Stepping into the room, they made their way forward until they were just at the edge of the space Ted was using to shower. This close, the shower nozzle sprayed some of the water onto Archie's body. They waited as Ted scrubbed his head, then ducked under the shower. Joaquin squatted and picked up Ted's shirt and stretched it out. Looking at the man, he nodded. Taking a shaky breath, he rushed forward. Joaquin moved next to him, throwing out the shirt and it landed over Ted's head. The boy let out a surprised cry as he reached up to pull the shirt off his head, but the now soaked fabric was heavy and clung to his head.

It was too easy to take hold of his right arm and wrap a strip of towel around the wrist. Pulling it out, he took the other end and tied it to the nozzle to the shower on the right. The whole time Joaquin was struggling with keeping Ted subdued. it seemed Ted was strong enough to pull free from Joaquin, so Archie took his spot and held him tight as Joaquin was finally able to tie Ted's left wrist to the left. Heart pounding, he reached up and pulled the now soaked shirt off Ted's head.

"Hi there." He growled, loving the look of shock on Ted's face.

"What the…" the boy cried.

"Pay back time bitch." He leaned in, feeling his cock growing even harder.

"Jeez your big." Came a surprised Joaquin, clearly commenting on Ted's large dick.

Closing his eyes, Archie tried to hide his annoyance at the mans' comment. Archie looked down at Ted's cock. He hadn't seen it soft, and he was surprised with how big it was. He was clearly a shower. Shaking his head, Archie grinned up at the taller boy as he took a step back to study his soapen wet form. When Archie had been attacked in the music room, all the guys had kept their shirts on. Now he was able to see the entirety of Ted's form. The chest hair was thick on his breast, but there was nothing covering his stomach. The treasure trail that lead to the guys dick was thick though. Though Archie could tell Ted was attractive, he wasn't drooling like Joaquin did as he stood in front of him, blocking the flow of water from the shower head.

Archie could see the unease in Ted's face, but it wasn't terror like it had been for him. Gritting his teeth, he pushed Joaquin out of the way and looked at Ted in the eye. Glaring at him he spat into his face. Ted jerked in surprise. Pulling back a meaty fist, Archie hit him in the gut. The blow would have knocked the guy off his feet had the tight cords around his fists stopped his ass from hitting the wet floor. Ted tried to shake his head back and forth, clearly trying to get Archie's spit off his face. Though he wanted to do more damage, he took a step back to clear his head.

He jumped as he felt a hand drop onto his left shoulder. Joaquin gave him a tight smile, then gestured toward the back side of Ted. Calming his breathing, he nodded and took his place. The boy grunted and cursed before getting shakily to his feet. Glancing around, he craned his head back and peered at Archie. The smugness had vanished, and was replaced by uncertainty and disbelief. Feeling his blood pulse through his veins, Archie gave the guy a dark smile. The uncertainty transformed into desperation and fear. Reaching down, Archie pumped his own cock, wondering how tight Ted was going to be.

"Don't you dare put your cock in my ass Andrews. "Ted growled, unable to hide a trace of fear.

"Oh, he's gunna fuck you buddy." Leaned in Joaquin, then licked a line up Ted's left cheek.

Had it been a different situation, the act would have been funny, but it just turned Archie on. Reaching out, Archie tugged at Joaquin's hand and placed it on his throbbing cock. Eyeing him, the man grinned and pumped him leisurely. Biting his lip, Archie closed his eyes and leaned back, letting the man work his hard prick. After a few moments, Archie felt the man tug his dick forward. Opening his eyes, he peered down as Joaquin slid his dick between Ted's hairy ass cheeks. It had been so long since he'd had his dick in an ass…or pus…

"Slam your cock into the little bitch Arch." He was instructed.

"Don't!" Ted cried, "I've never had a dick in me."

"Oh fuck, dude." Joaquin groaned, looking at Archie.

"Gunna be so fuckin' tight man." Archie moaned, leaning forward and licking the back of Ted's neck.

Joaquin scooted closer and whispered so soft Archie could barely hear, "Can I rim you, Archie?"

Too focused on gently pushing his cock at the tight pucker, he didn't even realize what Joaquin was asking. Nodding once, he inched forward, wanting Ted to feel what was about to happen. From behind, Archie felt his ass cheeks pulled apart. Half glancing back, he felt a hot line of a wet tongue slide from where his nuts hung low, into his cheeks, then pushed inside his ass. Eyes bugging out at the sensation, he slammed into Ted on instinct. There came a shout so loud, so full of pain, so shocked, Archie felt he could cum right then.

Breathing hard, he paused, then heard the guy he impaled sobbing softly. For half a moment he considered abandoning his plan. Then he remembered how he had been ruthlessly breached by said guy. He felt fury and justice course through his hot veins at the memory. Using his left hand he reached up and flicked Ted in the left ear as hard as he could. Hearing a sharp gasp, he pulled back until just the tip of his uncut cock was embedded. Archie waited, hoping Joaquin would probe him once aga-

"Fuck!" Archie shouted as his hope was granted, causing him to plunge back into his quarry.

"Stop." Ted said, turning his head to the left to look back at him

Grinning, Archie lifted his right hand and repeated the flick to the right ear. Unprepared, Ted let out a yelp of surprise rather than pain. Loving the tightness, he slowly worked the boys hole, enjoying the sounds his quarry was making. Kisses were being placed on the back of his neck while an arm slid around his soapy back and palmed Archie's large pecs. There was a nudge at his own hole. Knowing what the guy had planned, he halted his thrusts and turned his head backward. He met Joaquin's gaze and shook his head. Pouting slightly, he shrugged and stepped to the right.

Nodding, he figured he should do something to reward the act. Returning his gaze to the back of Ted's head, he reached out blindly and felt his fingertips brush against a thick patch of hair. A hand grabbed his wrist and guided it down. Archie felt his fingers wrap around the hard-curving dick of his accomplice. The curve was much more pronounced then he originally thought, but not bad enough to really concern anyone. The head was so big, he had to squeeze it in order for the foreskin to roll back over the glands. Joaquin thrust into the grip enthusiastically, letting out soft moans.

Taking a breath, Archie reluctantly pulled out of Ted and took a step to the side, keeping his grip on the tool in his right hand. Pulling him, Archie positioned the curving cock at Ted's entrance. Releasing his hold, Archie held up a hand before Joaquin entered. Moving around Archie leaned against the wall that sprouted the shower head. Meeting Ted's eyes, Archie smirked as Joaquin slammed into him. Ted let out a groan and bit his lip so hard blood began to flow. Walking closer, he peered into Ted's face as the sound of Joaquin s' thrusts increased to a steady rhythm.

"How do you like it?" he whispered darkly into Ted's left ear.

"You're dead Andrews." Ted growled, not bothering to lower his voice.

"Is that all you got!" he turned his head and glared at Joaquin.

"What?" he asked, looking up.

"Fuck him harder!" he roared, "make him fucking bleed like a bitch in heat."

Eyes bugging Joaquin's face grew rigid and the intensity in them was startling. Not knowing where this was coming from, Archie lurched forward and pressed his lips to the mans'. Joaquin halted completely as Archie's tongue pushed into his mouth. Then there was a moan and suddenly Ted began to shout as Joaquin pounded into him harder than ever. Almost immediately Archie regretted connecting their lips but decided to continue. Their tongues fought as Archie shuffled backward. Finally breaking the kiss, Archie stood next to the man, closing his eyes and hearing how loud the smacking of flesh was almost drowning out the sound of the shower.

"Fuck me." Joaquin told him, his eyes feral.

"Uh…" Archie's mind froze, not prepared for the request.

"Please dude." He pleaded, "I really don't like topping…in fact the only reason I'm doing this piece of shit is because you asked." He explained.

Archie's mind raced for a few moments, suddenly picturing Kevin being the top in the relationship. He had always thought Kevin woulda been the bottom. But with Joaquin's admission, it was clear Kevin was a top. He didn't know why but that turned him on much more than he expected. Giving a quick nod, he moved around and peered down at the mans' bubble butt. There was absolutely no hair on his ass. Reaching down he pried the bouncing cheeks apart and also found a lack of hair growth in the crack. Surprised, he scooted forward and pressed his uncut dick between the globes.

"Just push in." Joaquin instructed.

"Yeah…I know." He said, a little bit of humor there.

Inching forward, his cock slide into the tight space easily until his thick ginger pubes pressed against Joaquin's ass cheeks. It felt good, but his main goal was to finish in Ted. The man moaned, and Archie felt his dick being clinched by the powerful pucker. Thrusting slowly, he didn't bother keeping tempo as the sound of pounding flesh increased from ahead of him. Reaching down, he clamped his fingers onto Joaquin's hips and went to town. He felt his cock gripped tightly a couple more times as the man in front of him slowed.

"I'm gunna cum in his ass dude." The man said, his voice shaking.

"The hell you will!" said a very loud and pained cry from ahead of them.

"Shut the fuck up." Archie yelled, "Fill that ass up with your seed." He ordered, "I wanna hear what you sound like when you cum inside.

"Oh shit!" the man yelled his knees going wobbly.

"Yeah!" Archie encouraged, "fill the bitch up."

"Get the fuck out of me!" yelled a desperate Ted.

"Fuck!" cried Joaquin, stuttering to a halt with a yell of ecstasy.

"Fuck yeah dude!" Archie gave a savage thrust forward, making Joaquin grunt.

Leaning forward and to the right, Archie sunk his teeth into Joaquin's right shoulder.

"Oh my god!" the man groaned, so wobbly kneed he slid out of Ted's hole and Archie's cock onto the tiled floor.

Panting, the man slid a bit more, then laid flat against the shower floor, just peering up at Ted's undercarriage. Not waiting any longer, Archie shuffled forward and plunged right back into Ted. There was another yell as Archie pounded into him savagely, enjoying the what it felt like to have his dick inside something hot and wet. Ted was now sobbing as Archie sped up. Though he could hear the pain in Ted's whimpers, he was sure he heard little grunts of pleasure. It reminded him of what had happened when he was getting fucked by Ted's gang. Reaching around Ted's body, Archie found that his dick was just as hard as theirs was.

"Yeah!" he grinned, feeling little pin pricks of pleasure erupting around his thrusting cock, "you're so fucking hard!" He teased, giving Ted a couple of pumps, "looks like all your protests are bullshit. You like getting pounded like a bitch."

"No I don't you fucking faggot!" Roared the guy, his voice filled with embarrassment and rage.

Ted gave a loud cry and shook moving his hips jerkily. Frowning slightly, he tilted over and noticed Joaquin's hand in the air. Archie guessed he was squeezing Ted's nuts after that little jab. Archie couldn't really blame him. Being called a faggot didn't really hurt Archie much, but Joaquin seemed to take it personally. Biting his lip, Archie savagely increased his tempo. The tight walls of hot flesh squeezing his dick perfectly. He could feel the release coming so fast. Closing his eyes, he widened his stance and tilting his hips a bit more and suddenly he heard a cry of pleasure, as well as clamping of his cock.

"Gunna cum inside you bitch." He growled his body shaking with bursts of pleasure.

"Blow it!" encouraged Joaquin, still laying flat on the floor.

Suddenly he felt a hand gently massaging his slapping nuts. The hand slid back further and into his cheeks. Feeling excited, he grinned and shook as he felt Joaquin 's fingers push into his tight pucker. There was a jolt as he felt that nub of muscle inside his ass making contact with Joaquin 's probing fingers. With a roar, he gave three more powerful thrusts and came to a halt as deep as he could go as the pressure on his prostate increased. His cum erupted into Ted's used channel as his vision went white. Gasping and shaking, Archie reached forward and placed his hands on Ted's shoulders to keep from falling to the wet floor. His embedded cock twitched as the last few spurts of his semen emptied into the boy. Taking a step back, he peered down as he slowly pulled his throbbing member out of Ted's ruined hole.

A mixture of white and red fluid leaked out of the boys used entrance. Joaquin opened his mouth and scooted back until he was right below where the fluid was dripping out of Ted's ass. Scrunching his nose, Archie looked away. He could hear Ted's soft sobs as his body's shocked state calmed. Despite how much Ted and his friends had used Archie, he couldn't help feel a bit of sorrow for the guy.

Making his way around the guy Archie peered at him as he leaned against the wall. Ted took a couple of deep breathes and seemed to pull himself together. Before Ted looked up, Archie noticed his cock was bobbing rapidly with his heartbeat, the foreskin pulled back tight against the inflamed head. There were beads of white substance plastered against the boys' belly, while some clung to Ted's leg hairs. Smirking, Archie realized Ted had came without being touched. Slowly raising his head, the two guys stared at each other for a stretch of time that could have been minutes, but was mostly likely seconds.

"You shouldn't have come after me dude." Archie said softer, coming closer.

"You're so fucking dead Andrews." Ted gasped, face red with humiliation and his eyes puffy from tears.

"Think about this though…" he warned his voiced hardening. "Joaquin here has initiated me into the Serpents for real. There are a lot more of them in here than your Ghoulies. Try to touch me again, and you'll find it won't be as easy to walk away." This was all a lie, but he noticed Ted's eyes widen at the revelation.

"He's under the Serpents protection now dude." Said Joaquin going along with the bluff, his legs wobbling as he rose to his feet.

"Let's just call it even." Archie said, seeing the resignation in Ted's face.

"Untie me." He hung his head. "You're both bastards." He gave a defeated growl.


End file.
